vedmakfandomcom-20200215-history
Гюнтер о'Дим
Гюнтер о’Дим ( ) — второстепенный персонаж игры «Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота» и главный антагонист дополнения «Каменные сердца». Известен также под прозвищами Господин Зеркало и Стеклянный человек. Внешность Гюнтер — высокийВ кат-сцене на перекрестке у деревни Янтры и в другой — у горящей Усадьбы Гарин, видно, что Гюнтер одного роста с Геральтом и Ольгердом. мужчина лет сорока, с бритой почти «под ноль» головой и короткой щетиной на лице. У него темно-карие глаза и темные волосы, римский нос, улыбчивое округлое лицо. Господин Зеркало одет в желтый короткий камзол с синими полосками на плечах и манжетах, желтоватую рубаху, полы которой вылезают из-под верхней одежды, кожаный потертый капюшон, кожаные перчатки без пальцев, синие штаны с небольшими разрезами и буфами на коленях, сапоги. О'Дим носит две торбы, перекинутые через оба плеча, в левой хранятся свитки (возможно, договоры Стеклянного человека и его «жертв»), на шее он носит мешочек. Господин Зеркало подпоясан двумя узкими ремнями, справа на одном из них висит нож. В одной из концовок дополнения «Каменные Сердца» Гюнтер демонстрирует Геральту свою истинную внешность: его лицо становится худым и осунувшимся, кожа как будто плотнее «натягивается» на череп и становится серого цвета, его вены и сосуды темнеют, глаза меняют цвет склеры на черный, цвет радужки — на желтоватый, а форму зрачка — на вертикальную, «змеиную». Личностные данные Гюнтер о’Дим — истинный торговец, льстец и отличный переговорщик. Обладая притягательным обаянием, Гюнтер может найти путь к любому сердцу и очаровать любого человека. Он представляется благородным, терпеливым, отзывчивым и всегда готовым помочь. Тем не менее, это всего лишь ширма, скрывающая его истинное лицо — Господин Зеркало крайне жесток, черств и мстителен, не обладает и каплей сочувствия, а тем более милосердия, и готов на все, что угодно, лишь бы заполучить то, что ему причитается по договорам, или то, что ему хочется. Он охотно заключает сделки с любыми людьми, однако некоторые (к примеру, ГеральтГюнтер дважды бескорыстно помогает ведьмаку, прежде чем затребовать с него возвращение долга, а также сам появляется в нужный момент, тогда как другие люди каким-то образом вызывают Господина Зеркало.) являются для него приоритетными целями. Господин Зеркало всегда соблюдает условия заключенного договора и держит своё слово, даже если это идет вразрез с его собственными интересами (эта своеобразное «благородство» о'Дима и позволяет Геральту одержать над ним верх). Тем не менее, это вызвано «профессиональной» этикой и практической пользой — люди перестанут заключать с ним договоры, если Господин Зеркало не будет исполнять их условия. Кроме того, похоже, что Стеклянный человек испытывает истинное удовольствие от страданий или терзаний людей, как физических, так и духовных, упивается своим могуществом и превосходством, ни в грош не ставит человеческую жизнь. Также стоит отметить такую черту личности Гюнтера, как азарт. Он же одновременно является его единственной слабостью — дважды людям удается победить Гюнтера, сыграв на этой его черте. Гордыня и самодовольство также являются важнейшими качествами Господина Зеркало. Однако, хотя о’Диму и льстит интерес к его персоне, он отнюдь не в восторге от чрезмерного к себе любопытстваНесмотря на то, что Прометиций Шезлок обрел значительный объем знаний о Господине Зеркало, он все равно и близко не подошел к разгадке истинной сущности Гюнтера. Тем не менее, даже за такие неточные и неполные знания профессор заплатил жизнью.: «Те, кто узнал мое истинное имя, либо уже мертвы, либо судьба их была гораздо-гораздо хуже». Несмотря на свою целиком отрицательную натуру, Стеклянный человек не лишен благодарности и щедро вознаграждает Геральта за его помощь. Способности и навыки Господин Зеркало обладает практически безграничными возможностями по изменению реальности. Он гораздо могущественнее любого чародея, причем его «заклинания» не требуют ни энергии, ни магической формулы. Сам Гюнтер презрительно относится к магии, называя её «фокусом-покусом» или просто «дешевыми фокусами». Среди продемонстрированных им возможностей: полное физическое и духовное бессмертие, контроль над течением времени, махинации с мирозданием, перемещение сквозь пространство, управление погодой, создание объектов из воздуха, телекинез, создание иллюзий, превращение одних существ в других, физическое изменение объектов, в том числе человеческих тел (оставление шрамов и отметин на коже, замена «живого» сердца на каменное), способность поглощать людские души, управление разумом и даже точное видение будущего. Особо стоит отметить про услуги, которые Гюнтер предоставляет людям в обмен на их души. По его собственному утверждению, он способен дать человеку все, что он пожелает: К примеру, Ольгерду Стеклянный человек дарует богатство, возвращение доброго имени и бессмертие. Прометицию Шезлоку, хотя тот и не заключал с ним договора, Гюнтер избирательно возвращает зрение, позволяя увидеть его самого. Кроме того, Гюнтер обладает широким набором магических артефактов, часть из которых предлагает Геральту в качестве награды. Тем не менее, не вполне понятен срок, на который оказывается услуга. Также Гюнтер исполняет желания людей дословно и, как правило, оборачивает их против самих «заказчиков». Встреча с Гюнтером может произойти как по желанию самого человека (к примеру, Ольгерд сам пришел к Господину Зеркало), или же о’Дим проявляет интерес и предлагает свою помощь (Стеклянный человек дважды помог Геральту в затруднительных ситуациях по своей воле). В теории, Стеклянный человек способен воплотить в жизнь любые человеческие фантазии. Кроме магических способностей, Гюнтер также обладает впечатляющими умом и хитростью. Господин Зеркало с легкостью находит пробелы в формулировках желаний и договоров людей, он изобретателен и сообразителен, проницателен и рассудителен. Кроме того Гюнтер обладает некоторой степенью всеведения, поскольку может разыскать и выяснить необходимую человеку информацию буквально не сходя с местаГюнтер мгновенно отвечает Геральту о местонахождении Цири, а точнее говорит, что не знает, где она., а также обладает огромным опытом во всем: от приготовления пирогов до вызова духов. Также живой ум, обаяние, знания обо всем на свете и «подвешенный» язык делают о’Дима мастерским манипулятором. Несмотря на то, что Господин Зеркало предстает абсолютно всесильным, ограничения присутствуют и у его возможностей: если после помощи Гюнтеру Геральт попросит его рассказать, где Цири, то тот ответит, что не может помочь ведьмаку, т.к. есть вещи, в которые даже он не вмешивается, а девушка недоступна для его взгляда, недосягаема. В английском (оригинальном) переводе, который несколько отличается, Господин Зеркало говорит: «I can’t be of service. There are certain things even I cannot meddle with. Ciri is hidden from my gaze, she’s beyond my reach» — рус. Я не могу помочь. Есть вещи, в которые даже я не могу вмешиваться. Цири спрятана от моего взора и за пределами досягаемости для меня. Таким образом, Гюнтер говорит, что Цири не просто «недосягаема», а за пределами досягаемости именно для него. Следовательно, Остров Туманов, на котором в том момент находилась девушка, скрыт от о’Дима, возможно, в силу магической природы самого острова, а, возможно, из-за заклинаний Аваллак’ха. Подводя итог всему описанному выше, можно смело утверждать, что Гюнтер о’Дим — опаснейший и могущественнейший из противников, с которыми Геральту приходилось сталкиваться в период игровой серии и за всю его жизнь (возможно, конкуренцию ему мог бы составить разве что туссентский Скрытый, однако ни Яков из Альдерсберга, ни Лето из Гулеты, ни Эредин Бреакк Глас, ни даже Вильгефорц из Роггевеена и близко не сравнятся с о'Димом). Бессмертный и всемогущий, он действительно является своеобразным воплощением Зла в самых разных обличиях. Однако его истинное имя и подлинная сущность не раскрываются. thumb|290px Гюнтер о’Дим — незнакомец, с которым Геральт впервые сталкивается в деревне Белый Сад, который представляется бывшим торговцем зеркалами. В ходе выполнения квеста «Сирень и крыжовник» о’Дим сообщает Геральту, что знает его и Йеннифэр из баллад Лютика, а также дает Геральту зацепку о том, где продолжать поиски чародейки, после чего Стеклянный человек внезапно исчезает. Кроме того, в ходе квеста Что-то кончается, что-то начинается, если Цири пошла по Пути ведьмаков, Геральт может встретить гномов и краснолюдов с Острова Туманов, которые упоминают, что продали украденный ими кубок св. Михелиса некоему купцу со смешным имечком — «господин Зеркальце». 'Дополнение «Каменные сердца»' Гюнтер о’Дим вновь встречается с Геральтом, когда того пленят за непреднамеренное убийство офирского принца, превращенного в чудовищную Жабу, и заключают под стражу на корабле, плывущем в Офир. Гюнтер появляется на корабле и предлагает Геральту помощь в обмен на услугу. Ведьмак соглашается, и о’Дим, в качестве напоминания об их связи, оставляет на лице Геральта магическую отметину, после чего сообщает место их встречи и вызывает бурю, а сам исчезает. Корабль терпит крушение, позволяя Геральту сбежать. Спустя некоторое время ведьмак встречается с о'Димом на перекрестке, где тот рассказывает Геральту о договоре с Ольгердом фон Эвереком, для исполнения которого должны быть выполнены три его желания. Стеклянный человек обращается за помощью к ведьмаку, поскольку по условиям договора эти желания должны быть выполнены посредником, а не самим Гюнтером. Не имея другого выхода и желая избавиться от метки о’Дима, Белый Волк соглашается. Для выполнения первого задания (заставить мертвого брата Ольгерда, Витольда, повеселиться) Гюнтер дает Геральту кровь фон Эвереков и советует обратиться за помощью к Шани. Впоследствии, о’Дим снова встречается Геральту (в которого вселяется дух Витольда) и Шани на свадьбе подруги медички, где Господин Зеркало рассказывает, что фон Эверек-младший всегда и во всем был хуже своего старшего брата, а потому очень ему завидовал. Ольгерд первым научился читать, он был сильнее, быстрее, лучше стрелял. Ольгерд всегда выбирал себе девушек, в то время как Витольду причитались «остатки». Дух возражает, говоря, он любил брата, на что Гюнтер отвечает, что вряд ли брат любил его также. Витольд снова утверждает, что Господин Зеркало лжет, поскольку после смерти Ольгерд сделал из брата легенду, рассказав всем, что тот в одиночку бросился на пятерых врагов и погиб в неравном бою. Дух знает это, поскольку Ольгерд часто приходит в фамильный склеп фон Эвереков, пьет на могиле брата и вспоминает былые времена. Гюнтер о’Дим же намекает, что Витольд кое-чего не знает о Ольгерде. Когда часы бьют полночь, Витольд отказывается покидать тело ведьмака, однако Гюнтер о’Дим, использовав магический шум, заставляет его убраться обратно в склеп. По крайней мере, так он заверяет Геральта. О’Дим не встречается в ходе выполнения остальных двух заданий, однако же, если в ходе квеста «И жили они долго и счастливо» Геральт забирает у жены Ольгерда, Ирис, фиолетовую розу, то два существа в виде черных кота и собаки, которых, воспользовавшись тёмной магией, призвал Ольгерд для «компании» своей жене, поблагодарят ведьмака за их освобождение и дадут совет: не вставать на пути у того, кого зовут Стеклянным человеком, а если все таки решиться, то искать спасения в зеркале, которое нельзя разбить. В следующий раз Гюнтер встречается с Геральтом в Алхимии, где сообщает ведьмаку место их финальной встречи — древнее Святилище Лильвани, а также убивает трактирного пьяницу, воткнув ему острым концом ложку в глаз. После этой встречи Геральт может получить некоторую информацию о природе Господина Зеркало, если проникнет с помощью Шани в закрытый Оксенфуртский Университет и поговорит с профессором Прометицием Шезлоком. Он рассказывает, что Господин Зеркало — тёмная сущность, которая уже тысячи лет известна в разных культурах под разными именами, всегда являясь воплощением зла; кроме того, Гюнтер любит заключать сделки с людьми на их души. Однако, несмотря на то, что Стеклянный человек так или иначе всегда соблюдает условия договора, он извращает желания людей, обращая их против них самих: «Гюнтер о’Дим дает не то, что ты хочешь, а то, что просишь». На вопрос Геральта о том, как все таки избавиться от Господина Зеркало, Шезлок отвечает, что во всех Северных королевствах есть всего один человек, которому удалось разорвать с ним договор. Этот человек «сыграл» с о’Димом в какую-то игру или прошел особое испытание, в результате чего смог разорвать заключенный контракт. Также Прометиций рассказывает, что Геральт, вероятно, избавится от метки о’Дима, если исполнит условия своего договора. Кроме того, Прометиций раскрывает дополнительную информацию о договоре Ольгерда и Гюнтера, что позволяет Геральту восстановить всю картину событий: в те времена, когда дворянская семья фон Эвереков была богатой и процветающей, Ольгерд влюбился в девушку по имени Ирис и посватался к ней, получил согласие и был счастлив. Затем через некоторое время череда долгов, неудачных решений и несколько лет неурожая привели фон Эвереков к банкротству, их векселя скупила компания Дом Борсоди, потребовала немедленной выплаты, а так как у фон Эвереков не было денег, выставила родовое поместье и его содержимое на аукцион. Вдобавок родители Ирис расторгли помолвку, поскольку Ольгерд враз обеднел. Фон Эверек разумно предложил Ирис бежать, ведь молодые люди любили друг друга, но та отказалась, мотивируя это тем, что не хочет бросать семью. В этой безвыходной ситуации Ольгерд поступил так, как поступил бы любой — пошел в корчму и напился, подрался и снова напился, а потом встретил таинственного человека, который предложил ему необычную сделку. Фон Эверек вернул себе богатство, поместье, реликвии и доброе имя, Ирис вышла за него замуж, и они стали жить вместе. Однако за возвращение семейного достояния Гюнтер потребовал у Ольгерда смерти кого-то, кого он любил. Фон Эверек в своей жизни любил лишь двух людей: жену, Ирис, и брата, Витольда. Решившись, Ольгерд подписал договор с Господином Зеркало собственной кровью, и вследствие этого Витольд вскорости погиб. thumb|290px|Гюнтер сжигает контракт с ОльгердомДалее Геральт сообщает Ольгерду место их встречи и отправляется в указанное место на горном карнизе и встречает там фон Эверека. Затем появляется Гюнтер о’Дим, буквально спускаясь с неба, и говорит, что все условия договора с Ольгердом выполнены и пришло время платить по счетам. На что дворянин возражает, напоминая, что по условиям сделки, для признания договора выполненным, Господин Зеркало и Ольгерд должны встретиться на луне («on the Moon»). О’Дим усмехается и взмахом руки очищает карниз от засыпавшего его песка, после чего оказывается, что Ольгерд, Геральт и Стеклянный человек стоят на огромной мозаике, изображающей месяц. Фон Эверек в ярости и не может поверить, что Гюнтер обманул его, формально исполнив условия сделки. Торжествуя, Господин Зеркало воздевает руку, и в этот момент есть два пути: либо Геральт не вмешивается и позволяет о’Диму забрать душу Ольгерда, либо спасает его, но только в том случае, если он до этого поговорил с профессором. 1. В первом случае фон Эверек начинает неимоверно быстро стареть, пока не истлевает до костей. Забрав череп Ольгерда, Стеклянный человек стирает отметину с лица Геральта, а также предлагает ему награду на выбор за его помощь в «выбивании» долга из фон Эверека: * Чепрак скорби, который позволяет лошади ведьмака, Плотве, скакать со скоростью ветра; * Рог изобилия, всегда полный еды; * Бездонную бутыль водки, которую можно не только пить, но и изготавливать из неё эликсиры; * 5000 крон; * Геральт может отказаться от награды вовсе; * Либо, если ведьмак еще не нашел Цири, то попросить Стеклянного человека сказать, где она. В последнем случае Гюнтер ответит, что Цири скрыта даже от его взора (на Острове Туманов), однако научит, как добиться в игре хорошей концовки, то есть такой, чтобы главные герои не погибли. После этого, отметив, как приятно работать с Геральтом, и выказав желание повторить их сотрудничество, Господин Зеркало уйдет в закат, подкидывая череп фон Эверека и насвистывая. 2. Если же Геральт решает помочь Ольгерду, то он предложит о’Диму сыграть на их с фон Эвереком души. О’Дим соглашается, шутит про то, что им стоило бы сыграть в гвинт, а затем переносит Геральта в странную метафоричную реальность, где загадывает ему загадку и на время предлагает найти Господина Зеркало в этом мире: Найти ответ на эту загадку довольно просто, если вдуматься в прозвище о’Дима «Господин Зеркало». Ответом, соответственно, будет «отражение», то есть Геральту нужно найти свое отражение в этом мире. Сложность будет состоять в том, что все зеркала, которые будут в этом мире, Гюнтер будет разбивать. Здесь надо вспомнить совет узников мира Ирис: «зеркало, которое нельзя разбить». В данном случае подразумевается вода, поэтому, найдя фонтан и пустив в него воду, Геральт увидит Стеклянного человека в своем отражении и выполнит условия сделки с о’Димом. Так как Господин Зеркало всегда соблюдает условия договора, он отпустит и Ольгерда, и Геральта, сотрет отметину с его лица, но напоследок пообещает заставить ведьмака заплатить за эту победу. 'Дополнение «Кровь и Вино»' В самом дополнении Гюнтер не появляется, однако упоминание о нём есть в ходе квеста «Отзвук», когда Геральт из Ривии добывает слюну очень редкого пятнистого вихта. Если ведьмак решает не убить его, а расколдовать, то Марлена де Трастамара (а так зовут женщину, которая была в обличие вихта) расскажет Белому Волку свою историю. Будучи наследницей богатого рода, красивой и гордой, однажды она устроила приём для своих друзей, а какой-то попрошайка сел перед воротами с миской и ложкой, надеясь, что хозяин дома почтит древние обычаи гостеприимства и накормит его. Марлена не чтила обычаев, а потому грубо прогнала нищего, после чего тот сломал свою ложку и проклял её: «Ты, красавица, больше никогда не захочешь взглянуть на себя в зеркало» — также он обещал, что больше никто не сядет с ней за стол, и не найдется такой ложки, которой бы она утолила свой голод. В результате этого Марлена превратилась в вихта и пробыла им многие десятилетия, пока в Туссенте не оказался ведьмак Геральт из Ривии и не расколдовал её, сев с ней за стол и разделив трапезу, не используя ложки. Также внутри домика Трастамара можно найти письмо Марлены следователю, которого девушка просит разыскать травницу, которую она подозревает в наложении проклятья, также там упоминается тот самый попрошайка, о котором Марлена помнит лишь то, что он представился как торговец зеркалами. Кроме того, если Геральту удается расколдовать Марлену, то чуть позже в ходе беседы с Варнавой-Базилем в Корво Бьянко ведьмак перескажет дворецкому историю проклятия. Во время рассказа заиграет мелодия, являющаяся главным музыкальным мотивом дополнения «Каменные Сердца» (она же является мотивом песенки про Гюнтера о’Дима, которую напевают деревенские дети). Таким образом, можно сделать вывод, что человеком, наложившим на Марлену проклятье, превратившее её в вихта, является Гюнтер о’Дим. На это указывают такие факты, как: # Своеобразное «наказание» Марлены. Господину Зеркало нравится мучить людей, а потому болезненное превращение в вихта и последующая унизительная жизнь в шкуре чудовища вполне в его духе. # Сложнейшее магическое заклятие. Нигде в Саге и в играх более не упоминается превращение одного существа в другое (проклятье, наложенное на Йожа, не считается, поскольку оно просто изменило его внешность, а не расу). Логично предположить, что лишь обладающий практически безграничными возможностями Гюнтер смог бы с легкостью вызвать превращение Марлены в вихта, буквально произнеся пару слов. # Профессия попрошайки, проклявшего Марлену. Нищий, который потребовал у Марлены накормить его, назвался торговцем зеркалами — Гюнтер при первой встрече с Геральтом также представился как бывший торговец зеркалами. # Формула и содержание проклятья. Гюнтер напрямую связан с зеркалами, на что указывают, в частности, его прозвища и ответ на загадку, которую он загадывает Геральту в конце дополнения «Каменные Сердца». Заклятье, которое попрошайка накладывает на Марлену, также связано с зеркалами и отражением. # Способ активации проклятья. Произнеся проклятье, попрошайка сломал ложку, чем и активировал начало превращения Марлены. На корабле, направляющемся в Офир, Гюнтер заключил с Геральтом сделку и оставил у него на лице особую отметину, также сломав ложку. # Музыкальное сопровождение в момент беседы с дворецким в Корво Бьянко. Дополнительно * В русской версии игры «Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота» Гюнтера о’Дима озвучивал Станислав Стрелков. * На черепе Ольгерда, который Гюнтер о’Дим забирает в одной из концовок дополнения, видны следы, идентичные шраму фон Эверека в виде серпа с левой стороны его головы. * Гюнтер — единственный второстепенный персонаж, который встречается или упоминается в обоих платных дополнениях к игре «Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота». * Персонаж Гюнтера о’Дима основан на культурном мотиве заключения договора с дьяволом, в рамках которого просящий предлагает свою душу в обмен на услуги дьявола (как правило, молодость, знания, богатство и власть). * Пакт, заключенный о’Димом с Ольгердом, является отсылкой к легенде о пане Твардовском — польской версии легенды о Фаусте. * Также Гюнтер о’Дим (как и само DLC) является возможной отсылкой к сказке Вильгельма Гауфа «Холодное сердце», в которой главный герой за богатство обменял свое сердце на мраморное. Кроме того, один из персонажей сказки также носит имя «Стеклянный человек». * Фамилия о’Дим, возможно, основана на фамилии персонажа Рэндалла Флэгга, который появляется в целом ряде произведений Стивена Кинга, в том числе под именем Уолтер о'Дим. Прообразом о’Дима также мог послужить другой персонаж — Лиланд Гонт, появляющийся в романе Кинга «Нужные вещи» — демон-искуситель, обманом забирающий людские души. * После того, как о’Дим оба раза останавливает время, персонажи в последующем диалоге сразу же упоминают чёрта: *# Фелиппе Калагранде на корабле произносит фразу: «'Чёртова''' качка, а у меня морская болезнь»''; *# человек Ольгерда в корчме «Алхимия» произносит фразу: «Что за 'чёрт'?». *Если Геральт найдет в мире-загадке Отравленный серебряный меч Школы Змеи, то Стеклянный человек прокомментирует это, отметив, что никогда не понимал, почему некоторым людям так нравится холодное оружие. * Если Геральт решил не вмешиваться в развязку истории Гюнтера и Ольгерда, Господин Зеркало предложит ведьмаку несколько наград. Если Геральт выбирает опцию «Разбогатеть», Стеклянный человек дает ему 5000 крон, однако это довольно незначительная сумма в глобальном рассмотрении игры. * Только двум людям во всех Северных королевствах удалось обыграть о’Дима: неназванному человеку (возможно, им является Альзур из Марибора либо Вильгефорц из Роггевеена), которого упоминает профессор Шезлок в диалоге с Геральтом, и, собственно, Геральту. * Свою прощальную речь о’Дим (в случае, если Геральту удалось разгадать его загадку) произносит на трех реально существующих языках: *# гваделупский диалект франко-креольского языка: «Ouw se on coq é coq lá sé rwa an lé pil firmié ay» — рус. Ты петух, а на своей навозной куче и петух король. *# грузинский язык: «Shen ggonia momige, ara sts’debi» (შენ გგონია მომიგე, არა სცდები) — рус. Ты думаешь, что победил. Это не так, ты ошибаешься. *# осетинский язык: «Man amaran nai. Asauznan fala fashtama azdahznan» (Мӕн амарӕн нӕй. Ацӕудзынӕн, фӕлӕ фӕстӕмӕ аздӕхдзынӕн) — рус. Меня нельзя убить. Я ухожу, но еще вернусь. Видео Видео 1= center|350px|Геральт позволил о'Диму забрать душу Ольгерда |-| Видео 2= center|350px|Геральт решил загадку о'Дима |-| Видео 3= center|350 px|Разговор Геральта с Гюнтером в корчме |-| Видео 4= center|350 px|Песенка детей про Господина Зеркало Галерея Ведьмак 3= Гюнтер темныйВ3.JPG|Истинный облик о'Дима Встреча с Гюнтером в Белом садуВ3.jpg|Встреча с Гюнтером в Белом саду Файл:Гюнтер_о'дим.jpg|Гюнтер, Геральт и Ольгерд в Святилище Лильвани Файл:Гюнтер1В3.png|Гюнтер с черепом Ольгерда Файл:Гюнтер2В3.png|Гюнтер убивает Геральта Файл:Гюнтер3В3.png Файл:Гюнтер4В3.jpg Файл:Гюнтер5В3.jpg Файл:Гюнтер6В3.jpg Файл:Гюнтер7В3.png Файл:Гюнтер8В3.png Файл:Гюнтер9В3.png |-| Другое= Файл:Гюнтер_о’Дим.jpg Гюнтер рендерВ3.jpeg|Рендер Темный Гюнтер рендерВ3.jpeg|Рендер истинного облика Гюнтера Файл:Гюнтер_карта.png Примечания es:Hombre de cristal en:Gaunter O'Dimm pl:Gaunter o'Dim pt-br:Gaunter O’Dim uk:Гюнтер о'Дім Категория:Ведьмак 3 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мужчины (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Монстры Категория:Монстры (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Каменные сердца Категория:Персонажи (Каменные сердца) Категория:Мужчины (Каменные сердца) Категория:Монстры (Каменные cердца) Категория:Ведьмак 3 Категория:Каменные сердца Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Персонажи (Каменные сердца) Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мужчины (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Мужчины (Каменные сердца) Категория:Монстры Категория:Монстры (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Монстры (Каменные cердца)